Coop Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Coop's history. Coop Halliwell is a Cupid, who is also known as a Messenger of Love. He is the husband of Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell, father of their three children; P.J., Parker and Brianna Halliwell, and stepfather to Pip Muniz-Halliwell and Colvin Turner-Gordon. Coop is the only Cupid agent who is also a father. His powers include Beaming, which allows him to teleport himself and others anywhere in the world, the ability to feel love (which is his specialty), slow down time, and make a person realize their true feelings, and Immortality. Furthermore, Coop has a ring, which provides him with a vast array of other magical powers. Coop is a member of the Halliwell family. History Early Life First Life Helping Phoebe Halliwell Falling in Love with Phoebe Marriage Throughout Blessed Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Beaming: A form of teleportation in which the user appears and disappears in a pink light. ** Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport other beings through Beaming without physical contact. * Empathy: The ability to sense the emotions of other beings, specifically love between his charges. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of his charges, he can sense when two people are in love and can use it to teleport to the location someone close to him is. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with one's mind. Other Powers * Immortality: The ability to possess a potentially infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Regeneration: The ability to heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury. This regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. Ring's Powers * Temporal Stasis: The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Coop can also use this power to slow down time to implant thoughts to charges to guide them in their paths. * Suggestion: The ability project oneself as an inner voice to charges to set them on the path to love; with this he can make a person realize their true feelings for a person. * Time Travel: The ability to travel through time. Coop can travel through time, but doesn't (or is not allowed to) manipulate the past. Cupids tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. * Holograms: The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. * Projection: The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Coop uses this power through his ring. ** Unblocking: In addition when trying to open Phoebe's heart to love, with his ring Coop was able to see how blocked Phoebe's heart really was. ** Body Insertion: The ability to completely transfer another person into someone else's head/mind. Professional Life Coop works as a Cupid and helps people find their true love. Romantic Life Phoebe Halliwell To read the full history of Phoebe and Coop's relationship, go here: here Personality As a Cupid, Coop is sympathetic toward others' feelings, and always encourages others to overcome their fear in matters of love, as he did with Phoebe before falling in love with her. Coop is also humorous, poetic, and pacifistic like Whitelighters. Because of his natural state, Coop is incapable of killing, but would still stand up and fight for the people he loves. Like Leo Wyatt, he doesn't always believe in his troops' methods when it involves his wife. Despite knowing his wife's past with Cole Turner, and Clay Muniz since Pip is in the picture, he is understanding toward her feelings. Physical Appearance Coop has short brown hair, cut just above his ears, and his bangs can usually be seen spiked or swept to the side. His eyes are the color of brown. He is 6''' feet and '''3 inches tall. Appearances Season 1 * Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! * Daddy's Home * Uh Oh! We're In Treble! * Saving Mr. 35th President * Wiccans Envied Notes and Trivia * Coop is the second Cupid that Phoebe shows an attraction towards. After getting to know the first Cupid the sisters met in 2000, Phoebe showed an attraction to him when she and he discussed love while making a potion. * On Halloween in 2000, Phoebe traveled back in time with her sisters to save their ancestor, baby Melinda Warren from evil witch. While in the village, Phoebe was told that an apple peel dropped in water will take the form of the first letter of her true love's name. The peel took the form of the letter "C", which at that time was considered to be Cole Turner. This prediction does come to pass though, as Coop is revealed to be her true love. * Coop was born approximately two centuries ago, placing his birth in the early 1800's, making him older than Cole (born in 1885) and Leo (born in 1924). * Leo and Coop share some similarities: both of them died before being reborn as magical beings, a Whitelighter and a Cupid (respectively), before marrying two of the Charmed Ones, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. References # Coop Halliwell - visit them for more.Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Cupids Category:Magical Beings Category:Halliwell Family Category:Good Beings Category:Fathers Category:Males